Thank God I Met You Guys
is the ninety-eighth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary It's the middle of the match of Seirin High vs Torimura High, with the current score at 89 - 90 for Torimura High. Izuki notices there is not a lot of time left before the end, so he passes the ball to Hyūga who then attempts to score a 3 pointer but misses. Kiyoshi takes the rebound and ends up scoring the basket. Seirin wins with a score of 91 - 90. Since they win the match, they qualify for the Championship preliminary. Everyone in Seirin ecstatically rejoices. Kiyoshi and Hyūga walk home together. Hyūga tells Kiyoshi that even though he hates him, he is grateful to him for forming the Seirin basketball team. Kiyoshi then asks Hyūga if he could tell him his story. Kiyoshi then tells Hyūga that when they went to Riko and she told them that everyone had given up on winning, Kiyoshi felt guilty because he was the same way. He tells Hyūga that during his time in Shōei Junior High, everyone was passionate about basketball; however, none of them believed they could win against Teikō Junior High. Kiyoshi then compares Shōei with Seirin, and he tells Hyūga that in Seirin, everyone believes they can truly become number one. Now Kiyoshi truly enjoys playing basketball and tells Hyūga he is thankful for meeting everyone in Seirin. Hyūga then tells him that Kiyoshi is embarrassing him; furthermore, they will definitely win their next match. The next day, Seirin find themselves standing next to a huge gym. Koganei comments that there are a lot of people in the area and that the gym they will be playing in is huge. Riko however, corrects him, saying that the gym they will be playing in is another gym across them which is also large. Meanwhile, Hyūga notices that the gym they are standing in front of is holding the Middle school preliminaries. He also notices the sign on the board saying Teikō Junior High is playing in this gym. Suddenly, the doors of the gym open, and the Teikō regulars are seen walking out of the gym. As Teikō passes the Seirin team, they can't but notice their incredible presence. Riko notes that next year, the Generation of Miracles will be coming to high school. As Teikō passes, Hyūga notices Kuroko who is walking behind his teammates. Seirin is on the bench preparing for their match against Kirisaki Daīchi High. Riko tells everyone to concentrate; Hyūga notes that as a newly formed team, they didn't have enough time to practice on their offence and have only the Run and Gun style of offence. Riko then tells them that they cannot win with only the Run and Gun style and that they will have to give the opponent everything they have right from the start. Kiyoshi then tells Riko that there is something he wants to test during this match and then tells everyone to have fun. The match starts and Kiyoshi passes the ball to Hyūga who then scores a basket. The score is 48 - 42 for Seirin as Hyūga scores another basket. Kirisaki Daīchi High requests for a member change as Hanamiya is put in the game. When he sees the current score of 81 - 71, he comments that his team has already lost and they subbed him in too late. As the game continues, Kiyoshi scores another basket surprising everyone. Izuki notices the team play between Hyūga and Kiyoshi and comments that with the two of them, Seirin could make it to the Nationals. However, Kiyoshi is seen struggling with his legs during the match, something which Hanamiya notices as wellk. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daiichi High (past) *Seirin High vs Torimura High (past) Techniques used Trivia *The scene in this flashback intersects with Kuroko's flashback (the Teikō arc) in chapter 224. *Hyūga dropped his student ID somewhere on the way to the stadium. However, this was only revealed in chapter 224, when Kuroko retrieved it and returned it indirectly. Navigation